epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Dante Cimadamore
}} Dante Cimadamore is a YouTuber (known on the site as "givememotion") who works for the ERB crew. He is the music supervisor, playback, and audio engineer for the battles. He has made a cameo appearance in seven rap battles to date: Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny, Master Chief vs Leonidas, Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury, Doc Brown vs Doctor Who, Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr., Blackbeard vs Al Capone, and David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini. Dante also played Nikola Tesla in Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison, and he held the claws of the eagle that lifted Abe Lincoln in Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney. He often gives ERB fans hints about the upcoming rap battles, starting with Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates. He made a cameo appearance in Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 5: Diamond at the beginning as a corporate douche. He is currently in a relationship with ex-ERB crew member, Mary Doodles. As of August 6, 2014, he has become a user on this Wiki. His account can be found here. Appearances 'Season 1:' *Jesus Quintana¹ (cameo) 'Season 2:' *Spartan¹ (cameo) *Freddie Mercury (additional vocals) *Eagle¹ (cameo, using green screen) *Dalek² (cameo) *An Indian Independence March Extra¹ (cameo) *Nikola Tesla 'Season 3:' *Gangster¹ (cameo) 'Season 4:' *Criss Angel (cameo) 'Dis Raps For Hire Season 2:' *Corporate douche (Dis Raps For Hire Season 2 Episode 5) ¹ denotes non-speaking role ² denotes voice only Hints given Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates: *"Employment Vs Entrances" Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury: *"Blue Vs Red" Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney: *"Both rappers are known for running." *"Their fathers would better prefer a World Cup than a Super Bowl."' *"They have publicly battled before." *"Their full names share the letters a, e, and r." Doc Brown vs Doctor Who: *"1.21, 13, 88" *"@TrianglesShape: @givememotion Something tells me the next battle will be the best of all TIME." **"How did you know?" *"color vs question" Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood: *"East Vs West" Batman vs Sherlock Holmes: *"The main theme: Something Bruce Lee does well." *"Filming the new ERB today. It's going to be a cinematic one." *"Schools, tools, and attention to detail." Adam vs Eve: *"The oldest continuous battle..." *"@BobKing26: @givememotion Does the upcoming ERB have anything to do with Love and War?" **"It sure does." *"Skins. Some shed, some peeled, some original." Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr.: *"Shots." *"Some laws were made to be broken." Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison: *"Step up." *"Bro. Penn Station." Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong: *"The reason we celebrate Pi Day has a lot to do with these rappers." *"Sticks and stones. One used, one lost." *"Longhorn relatives." Mozart vs Skrillex: *"End of the alphabet." Rasputin vs Stalin: *"-isms and -izations." *"There's 5 ways I could do this..." *"I could give you 12 if you're following along." *"who doesn't like a government vacation once in a while?" *"Candy canes would have to pick a side" Blackbeard vs Al Capone: *"One wears this proudly. The other could to cover up an old "war wound"" *"BOOZE & SWAGGER." Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc: *"Don't get your panties in a twist!" Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso: *"A battle of styles." *"1 advocates theft The other is 1." *"Silly Sally would invite them both to her picnic." *"They 'battle' with hair and their hairstyle (or lack of) is a defining feature for both rappers." Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge: *"Perhaps when the clock strikes 1" *"These MCs are not known for discretion." *"@StokinStokan: question about the ERB. What form of media would I likely know these MCs from? TV, movies, books, etc." **"All of the above." *"It will be golden." *Gold vs coal put through a steam engine bound 2 death. Goku vs Superman: *"Lt Ripley would hit these 2 with a flamethrower" Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe: *"Though both are dark, one MC walks a colorful distance." *"@DriskillSeth: @givememotion you think we could have a hint for the new battle? #suspense" **"#suspense is right" Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye: *"You'll be in a knot." *"Both soon and near." Artists vs TMNT: *"Lloyd is getting his crotch rubber cemented shut." *"For this battle we'll need an octagon." Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters: *"Flip Mode would have these rappers' backs as their names imply. It's what they do with rhymes." Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde: *"A couple of couplets." Zeus vs Thor: *"It's going to be out of this world." *"Nonsense! These MCs know no bounds. Mortals will marvel!" Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted: *"Travelers." David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini: *"Police land" Terminator vs Robocop: *"It will be more a mix of periodic elements than Ozzy vs Dio." Eastern Philosophers vs Western Philosophers: *"I rap, therefore I am." Shaka Zulu vs Julius Caesar: * "Surprise salad" [[Jim Henson vs Stan Lee|'Jim Henson vs Stan Lee']]: * "Animals, men, and minds" Trivia *Peter said Dante was his first ever helper in writing music. Gallery :Main gallery: Dante Cimadamore/Gallery Category:Actors Category:ERB Crew Category:Maker Studios Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny Category:Master Chief vs Leonidas Category:Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury Category:Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney Category:Doc Brown vs Doctor Who Category:Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr. Category:Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison Category:Blackbeard vs Al Capone Category:David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini Category:Dis Raps For Hire Category:Dis Raps For Hire Season 2 Category:Dante Cimadamore